X4:What should happen next
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: Basically, its what I think should happen in X4. If you have not seen X3 and do not want to spoil the end, then read no further but for everyone else, come and enjoy my X4 story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Contains spoilers from X3. I saw X3 the night it came out and when I got home I immediantly started working on X4 story cause I had all these great ideas. I hope you like them. Enjoy

* * *

**

**Muir**** Island**

Moira couldn't believe what she had just heard. She thought Charles Xavier was dead. She thought that his prise pupil had killed him but obviously she thought wrong.

"Charles?"

"Yes Moira. Its me."

"But... We all thought...I thought..." Moira couldn't finish her sentence cause tears were falling down her face and she could no longer find her voice. Xavier raies his hand to Moira's cheek and said, "Its all right. What we've been working on for the past year. Your reseach worked Moria. I was able to transfere my mind into this body just before Jean killed mine. I was going to do it eventually bu weither its ethical..."

"Who gives a about bloody ethicas Charles? Maybe if it were someone else but your xmen need you charles. the world needs you and I don't know what we'd do with out you. there' aren't many people like you in the world."

"You would live Moira. You'd move on just like you do when other people die."

"I'm going to call the xmen," Moira said turnign to leave but Xavier grabbed her arm and said, "No Moira."

"but they deserve to know that your alive. Why out them through all this heart ache when you can end it by telling them the truh."

"Moira, I love the xmen and my students but i... I need time away from them. I need a break form trying to fight an up hill battle with Eric."

"I wouldn't worry about Magneto any more."

"Oh God! Jean, she..."

"no, she didn't kill him. Henry injected him with the cure. I talked to storm two days ago. Telling her to call if she ever needed anything. She's got a good head Charles."

"Yes, that is why I chose her."

"She deserves to know but I won't tell her. Its not my place. YOu can stay here as long as you like but promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That you will eventually tell them. You can't hide from them forever."

"I promise moira."

**

* * *

Meanwhile, in an office building somewhere:**

"Raven, we're going out to lunch, you wanna come?" A beautiful blonde woman asked. she worked at the desk nest to Raven's and had been very accepting of her, which was something Raven had never been used to.

"no but thatnks Grace. I've got papers I've got to file.'

"Okay. Maybe next time. Just to let you know, we're shutting down for an hour for lunch so n one should come in here."

"All right. Bye Grace."

"See ya Raven." Grace said as she left Raven alone. Raven had been working for about five minutes when an elderly gentalman in a black coat and hat pulled over his face, wlked through the door and up tro Raven's desk.

"I'm sorry sir but we're closed for lunch. Come back in an hour."

"I'm sure you can make an exception." The man said, "for an old friend."

Raven's eyes grew wide as she realized who stood in front of her , She stood up and met his gaze as he pushed his hat up a bit to reveal his face. There was silence for a few moments until Raven asked, "What do you want?"

"For you to come back with me."

"Why? Im human now remember?"

"Yes but so am I. We are the same again."

"So as long as we are BOTH human or mutants you'll have me! You left me for dead Eric! you expect me to come crawling back to you?"

"Yes because it will all be over soon."

"What? What are you talking about?" Raven asked, "Your not going to start the war again are you?"

Eric didn't reply so Raven continued to talk assuming she was correct in her assumptions.

"you can't do that again, Eric! You lost once and you'll surely loose again, espesually since Jean is dead! I may not have been at Alcatraz but I know what happened and what you unleashed on the world! You want me back? Well too bad cause sometimes we don't get what we want! Goodbye Eric!" Raven said grabbing her purse and coat and walking out of the building, leaving Eric alone to think about what she had said.

**

* * *

A/N:there is chapter one for you. Please let me know what you think. **


	2. Happenings at the Mansion

A/N: Here's chapter two. Orginally chapters one and two were put together to make chapter one but I thought it was too long so I split them up. Hope you like it so far. Enjoy.

* * *

**THE MANSION:**

Bobby and Rogue sat outside holding hands when Bobby asked, "Rogue are you sure this is what you wanted? i mean you didn't do this because of anything I said or did, did you?"

"Bobby, for the millionth time, I did this because I wanted to. I did it because I wanted to hug and kiss you and not because I saw you and Kitty ice skating."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah and I wall admit that my first reaction was to take the cure so I could compete with her."

"What changed?"

"Logan talked to me."

"Rogue, you don't have to compete with Kitty. She was upset and I thought I'd cheer her up by taking ice skating. I love you, Rogue and don't ever for get that."

"I won't." Rogue said as she leaned into kiss bobby, something that she'd been wanting to do for a long time but it didn't last long, for Bobby began to feel as if his power, his very life even, was being sucked out of him. He managed to pull away but he fell to the ground, out like a light.

Horrified at what she had done to bobby and not knowing what to do, Rogue ran into the mansion to try and escape what had just happened.

* * *

The door bell rang as Logan was passing through the foyer and when he answered it, he saw a man in a black sirt and blue jeans with red hair, probably irish.

'Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Sean Cassady. I'm Theressa's father. She called all broken up about what happened and I thought I'd come and check up on her."

"theressa?" Logan thought. the name didn't ring a bell at first but then he said, "oh Syrin. Your the Banshee, right?"

"On my off days. May I come in?"

Logan moved so the irish man could come into the mansion and just as he was about to show Sean where his daughter's room was, Rogue came running down the hall, leaving a trail of ice behind her. ( Logan didn't notice this at first glance.)

"Kid you okay?" Logan asked about to grab Rogue's bear shoulders but she screamed, **"DON'T TOUCH ME!" **

"What's wrong?" Logan asked and then noticing the ice asked, "where's bobby?"  
**"I HURT HIM! WE KISSED AND I HURT HIM!" **  
Rogue screamed as tears fell down her face.

"but you took the cure." Logan said not completly understanting.

**"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND LOGAN? THE CURE WAS TEMPORARY! IT WORE OFF AND I HURT SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT!JUST LIKE I ALWAYS DO!**

"that means...Magneto." Logan said, he had to tell Stomr about this but first he'd take care of Rogue and Bobby.

"Rogue, calm down and tell me where Bobby is."

"Out back. I didn't know what else to do but run."

logan turned to Sean and said "Syrin's room is the first one to the left down that hall." Sean nodded as he headed to his daughter's room and Logan headed down the icy hallway to check on bobby, leaving Rogue to go to her room and change into clothes that could protect everyone else.

* * *

Sean opened the door to his daughter's room and found a red0-headed girl lying on the bed, crying.

"You all right lass?"

Syrin rolled over and seeing hjer dad, jumped out of bed and hugged him. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Where you called, you were broken up. I thought I'd come by and see if you were all right."

Before Syrin could say anything her father's cell phone went off.  
'This wil just take a second." Sean said answering his phone, "Sean Cassidy. Hey, Moira. What! How? Your right, I can';t believe it either. All right I've got to go. bye Moira."  
"who was that dad?"  
"Moira Mctaggert. She took care of me when I lost my voice, remember that?"  
"Yea but what'd she say."  
"Your not gonna believe this but Xavier's alive."

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Please review


	3. Surprises, some unwanted

**A/N:Wow, I really didn't expect to get any reviews so soon. But since i did I'm not gonna keep you waiting on chapter three forever. someone had said thank you for saying that Xaiver was alive. I got this from the clip that's at the end of X3's credits but I probably would have made him come back even if I hadn't seen the clip becuase there's always a way to bring back character's who have died. No matter how they died, in Xmen, they will, more times than not, come back. okay here's chapter three. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Three-

**Med-lab:**

Rogue walked into the infermary where she found bobby lying on a bed asleep. He looked so peaceful and she wanted to touch his skin one last time but she knew better. She stood by the bed, looking at Bobby as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Bobby. I didn't mean to hurt you and this is the last thing I wanted."

"I know Rogue," Bobby said waking up. Storm had cleared him to leave the med-lab but he hadn't felt like moving seeing as how having your girlfriend suck the life out of you wore you out. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me but hey, things can go back to normal now."

"No they can't Bobby."

"what do you mean they can't? You've got your powers back."

"That's exactly why. I've enjoyed being able to touch you Bobby and I don't want it to end."

"But..." Bobby said knowing it was coming.

"but it had to. I hurt you today and i don't wanna to di again. I'm sorry Bobby but I can't be with you anymore."

"Rogue..." bobby said but Rogue stopped him and said, "i'm sorry." and then ran out of the med-lab crying.

* * *

**ELSE WHERE IN THE MANSION:**

Logan walked the halls of the mansion when he ran into Banshee.

"Did ya find Syrin?"

"Yes and thank you."

"no sweat. Hey, listen, why don't you stay for a little bit. I know your girl'd lover ya to. Seeing as how she doesn't get to see you much."

"Is there something your not telling me boy-o? I've heard about you Wolverne. You don't welcome people onto your territory with open arms unless you can use them to your advantage. You need something from me, don't ya, boy?"

"No." Logan said simply as he walked into Daiver's office, which was now Storm's office and there he found her teaching a class.

"Storm, Can i see you for a sec?"

Strom nodded as she turned to her class and said, "I'll only be a moment." She walked out into the hall with Logan and didn't like the look on his face. It made her uneasy somehow but then again he always made her uneasy and set her off balance and for some strange reason she loved it and what was even stranger was the fact that she didn't want it to end.

"Logan, you've all ready told me about the cure not being perminate, what's wrong? DidEric make a move or something?"

"No, its nothin' like that. Its just that I'm gonna take off."

"When I need you the most?" Storm asked and then thought that this had to have been the reason jean chose Scott over Logan, the fact that Scott would always be there for her.

"Listen,I talked to Sean Cassidy, Syrin's dad and he's stickin' around for a lieelt while. Besides, Bobby's right, they ain't kids anymore. You'll be fine but i'll take my link all the same. You'll be all right with out me, Strorm." logan said walking off and not hearing Stomr when she said,

"Maybe but I won't."

"You know he's played us against eachother, lass." A voice said from behiond Strom that made her jump. She turned around and saw Sean standing behind her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you have feelings for the lad."

"I do not."

"I believe your heart would beg to differ but suit yourslef. He'll be back, Storm. He'll always come back as long as you are here."

"I don't know. Jean was here too and since he did what he did, he probably won't come back."

"He's grievin'. just give him time. You'll see."

Just as Storm had walked back into her office, Syrin , who must have just run up behind her father, came into the room and said, "The Professor is alive!"

"What? No, Jean killed him, Logan saw him die. How do you know this?" Strom asked not sure how to express how she felt.

"My dad told me." Syrin said looking at her dad, who stood right behind her. Storm looked at Sean but didn't say anything, so he took that as a sign that he was suppose to explain.

"I've been living with Moira mctaggert since I over used my powers and completly lost my voice a few years ago. i got a call from her saying that the dead brain man now had Xavier in him."

"Really?" kitty asked, "he was talking about doing something like that hypithetically and if it wasethical or not. He never finished the lesson thought."

"All right, class dismissed." Storm said and the calss filed iout leaving Storm, Sean and Syrin alone, "Syrin, Can I talk to your dad for a minute?"

The girl nodded and as soon as she was gone, Sean looked at Strom and asked, "Lass, are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. If Charles is alive, why didn't he call or contact us telepathically? We at least deserve that much."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should have stopped Theresa form telling ya but Xavier's been through a lot. I mean dyin' and comin' back and all. Give him time, I'm sure he'll call."

"Thanks Sean. Now If you will excuse me, I'm gonna make a call right quick."

* * *

**A/N: Again thank you for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Changes

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have checked my spelling on chapter three and reposted it and I have checked my spelling in this chapter and I think i got all of it but if I didn't please let me know. Other than that enjoy the story.

* * *

ON THE ROAD AGAIN:**

The wind blew in Logan's face as he sped down the road as fast as he could. He'd "stolen" Scott's bike, just for the hell of it but is it really stealing if the owner is dead?

Last time he saw Scott, Scott had been headed to Alkali Lake and all Logan wanted was to tell Scott that everything was all right but stepped over the line when he'd mentioned Jean and then he had killed her.

It was the only way to stop the Phoenix but it hurt like hell for him to have to do that. He loved Jean and would have defended her from anything to the ends of the universe. Maybe if the troops hadn't angered her, maybe it he had gotten Jean to focus when he had her in the med-lab, maybe if he had gotten to her before Magneto had gotten to him, maybe if all these things had happed, then maybe the woman he loved would still be alive. Hell, if he'd gotten Jean to focus in the med-lab, maybe Xavier would be alive and still running everything.

Logan continued to drive as fast as he could; using the high speed button Scott had used to modify his bike with. It could get you anywhere across the US in less than an hour.

Finally, Logan found himself at the new Golden Gate Bridge site. He was doing the same thing Scott had the first time Jean died. He was going to the scene where the woman he loved had died. As he turned off the bike and stared at Alcatraz his com-link went off.

"I haven't been gone an hour." Logan said answering his com-link.

"Logan, Xavier is alive." Strom said.

"No, that's impossible! I saw him die myself! Jean killed him! He's dead!"

"She killed his body, Logan, not his mind. He transferred himself to a body who was brain dead. He's with Moira Mactaggert on Muir Island."

"He call?"

"No, Moira called Sean, who told Syrian, who told me and my class."

"So the students know."

"Yes."

"You think this might be a trick? An enemy telling us that Xavier's alive so they can infiltrate the mansion?" Logan asked really not knowing what he was talking about but he couldn't believe that Xavier, a man who had literally been ripped apart, was alive.

"No, I don't think so Logan. I really think he's alive. When will you be back?"

"I don't know. After what I did..." Logan began but didn't finish his sentence cause the water suddenly became violent and what was left of the Alcatraz building began to shake.

" Logan?" Strom asked when he didn't finish his sentence, " Logan are you all right?"

"Hold on Strom." Logan said as he watched what was left of the Alcatraz building fall and a man 20 ft tall stood it its place and announced, "I am Apocalypse!"

"Storm we've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Strom asked. As her time as an X men she knew there were many kinds of problems. Some were easy to handle but others not so much.

"Ain't the Apocalypse the end of the world?"

"Yeah why?"

"Cause there's a 20ft guy at Alcatraz saying He's Apocalypse. I'm on my way back now." Logan said as he jumped o the bike, started it up and speed away as fast as the cycle could take him.

* * *

**THE MANSION:**

Rogue sat in her room, wearing a green long sleeve shirt and pants with her hair down and black gloves, when Peter walked in and shut the door behind him.

"How's Bobby?" Rogue asked as Colossus sat on the end of Rogue's bed.

"Up and about. Physically he's fine but mentally he's hurt. He loves you ,you know but I think he'll be fine. What about you? Are you all right?"

"Pete, I almost killed my boyfriend! You think I'm gonna be all right?"

"Yeah I do."

"The cure was temporary, can't touch people anymore."

"You can't touch anyone but me." Peter said making his skin turn to metal.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Remember when we were in the danger room, and I gave you my metal to protect you from the missile?"

"Yeah what about it? I took your power."

"Da, but did you notice that I was still in my metal form? Did you notice that you didn't hurt me?"

"But you shook our head afterwards as if I had hurt you."

"I did that cause I'd never given anyone my powers before and it felt strange. Besides, I was hit upside the head with a piece of flying metal. Rogue, I've wanted to tell you this for awhile now but I never got the chance. You the most beautiful woman I've seen here."

"Pete..." Rogue said but then Colossus, who had just metaled up, stopped her talking by kissing her as if they were going out. Rogue's skin metaled up and then when they parted she metaled down as did Colossus

"I like you Rogue. Just think about that." Peter said leaving the room and letting Rogue think about what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	5. Return of many

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but I've been busy. I hope you like it. enjoy

* * *

**

**THE STREETS OF NEW YORK:**

Raven walked down the streets to her home when suddenly a weird feeling came over her. Quickly, she ran down a dark alley to hide form on lookers. A moment later pain surged through her body and her pale white skin turned royal blue, complete with scales and er jet black hair turned blood red.

Eric was right. The cure was temporary but this didn't mean she would go with him, not after what he did to her but she was a mutant again. But where would she go? Who would take her in? She'd always followd Magneto before. He had always taken care of her but now it was time to take control of her own life.

Mystique changed into the form of Raven and was about to head home when she felt a hand on her. Instantly, she grabbed the hand, flipped herself over the body that it belonged to and as she pulled the arm told the man, "You should know better than to sneek up on me."

"Sorry, Cheir. Didn't know what else to do. Thought you'd recognize my touch."

"The only touch I recognize it Magneto's." She said letting the man go and he faced her. He was a tall man ina white musle shirt, jeans and a brown trench coat. His hair was brown and pulled bacl to keep it out of his face, which revealed his red eyes. Mystique had first met this man when the government had captured her. They had put him in a different convoy than her but he had managed to escape. Now it was time to find out what he wanted.

"What do you want Gambit?"

"What? No hello. Dat hurts cheir." Mystique simply stared evenly at Gambit until he took a deep breath and said, "Gambit got a new boss and seeing as how ya were so nice to Gambit when we were caged, Gambit thought he'd cut you in."

"Who is it?" Mystique asked trying to get passed out Gambit talked in third person.

"M e." a voice said behind Mystique, who turned around and saw a tall, muscular, grey skinned man standing there.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"En Sabah Nur." the man replied giving his name in a language Mystique didn't understand. Maybe she should go back to Eric. It woul be so much more simpler but then again this would be the perfect opertunity to get back at Eric. To make him come crawling back to her.

"What does En Sabah Nur mean?" Mystique asked.

"The first one." The man replied and then said," But you can call me Apocolypse."

"If I join you what's in it for me?"

"Join me and I shall give you power when I rule the world."  
Mystique looked at Gamibt who was now beside her and he said, "Come now cheir, it would be fun to have one more adventuer with Gambit, no?"

"All right. i'm in." Mystique said.

"Good." Apocolypse said as he turned to leave with Gambit and Mystique right behind him, "Two down one to go."

* * *

**THE MANSION**  
Logan ran into the mansion yelling, "Strom!"

"In here Logan!" Strom shouted back from Xavier's office and when he got there, Logan found Storm going through Xavier's things. When she saw him she asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"I dont know. All I know is that some guy rose up and claimed to be Apocolypse."

"What makes you think this guy's trouble?"

"Besides the fact that his name is Apocalypse, the end of the world?" Wolveirne asked and then continued to answer Strom's question, "He rose from the ground of Alcatraz. Someone had inprisoned him at one point for one reason or another. In my opinnion, you've got to be bad ass to be buried alive."

"You think the battle at Alcatraz is what awoke him?"

"Maybe."

Suddely the walls began to shake, lights flicked and books and papers rose to the ceiling.

"What the hell?' Logan asked recognizing what power had to be used to make all this happen but she was dead, wasn't she? He had killed her himself.

Deciding to chec on her grave, Logan darted out of the office with Strom right behind him. As the walls and pictures began ifting as the walls continued to shake.

Once the two got outside everything seemed to be fine until the ground began to shake and a second later, Jean's grave busted open and a figure shot out and flew away. The coffin that had held her lifeless body, that Logan had placed in the coffin himself, rose out of the grave, empty and then fel back down.

"Holy !" Logan exclaimed, "This ain't good!"

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	6. Mission

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter you will find some answers to your questions but maybe not all of them. I hope you like it. This one was kinda hard to write at first but once I knew what I wanted to write it became easier. Hope you like it, enjoy.

* * *

STILL THE MANSION:**

Warren, Rogue, Bobby, who was back to normal as was Rogue, Kitty and Colossus ran down the hall looking for Banshee or Strom or Logan but were not surprised to find the Storm and Logan together coming in from the graves.

" Logan, what's going on?" Rogue asked but the lone mutant didn't respond, just walked past Rogue and the others as if they weren't there.

"Strom," Bobby said, "What's going on?"

"Jean's alive."

"WHAT!" The five young xmen exclaimed at the same time.

"How could she be alive?" Colossus asked in his thick russian accent," We all know what happened. What had to happen."

"Isn't this impossable?" Warren asked.

"It was thought to be imposable for the Professor to come back." Kitty replied. It had become common knowledge that Xavier was alive and living on Muir Island. Siryn had taken care of that.

"So where's Logan going?" Rogue asked.

"To find her." Strom replied as she walked past the young xmen and disappered around the corner. Rogue began walking the same direction that Logan had when Bobby asked, "Rogue where are you going?"

"To find Logan. He's not doing this alone!" Rogue said and then was gone.

"Rogue." Warren called flying down the hall after her.

Colosuss turned to Bobby and said, "We'll keep and eye on her." and then ran after the girl her liked.

* * *

**MEANWHILE: ELSE WHERE **

Mystique sat in the corner of Apocolypse's lair listening to the man chant some words in a language she didn't understand. He'd been doing this for thirty minutes straight and it was getting on Mystique's nerves. Just when she was about to say something to Apocolypse, a grey skinned, mutant came into the room.

Mystique had never seen this man before but Apocolypse seemed to know him as he said, "Caliban, You bring good news I hope."

"I do. Class five mutant is with in ten miles."

"Good. Lets go meet her." Apocolypse said leading the way out of his lair, which had been magneto's only a short time ago.When they got above ground, Bamibt was there along with a hand full of other mutants looking at a flying object.

"What tis dat?" Bamit asked when he realised that Apocloypse was standing next to him.

"not what, Gamibt, who." Apocolypse replied as the flying figure landed in front of Apocolypse. When the figure landed, Mystique's eyes gre wide, for the person standing in front of herself and Apocolypse was none other than Jean Grey! Mystique may not have been at Alcatraz but she had heard about what had happened and that many had lost their livbes, including Jean Grey, or so Mystique had thought.

"Wait, she's suppose to be dead."

"She was mysitque,but I have brought herback."

"How?"

"Long ago," Apocolypse began, "There was a tail of a woman who was as beautiful as the heavens, her fury as firey as hell itself and as powerful as a goddes."

"You think this woman is Jean Grey?"

"No, Mystique I know she is. when I was forcefully put into my deep sleep, years ago, I knew one day I would return because the rest of the tail says that the all powerful woman will awaken an all powerful man and together they will rule the world. During battle that took place at Alcatraz, I felt Jean, as you called her, use her power to the max. I felt my own body awaken by the very same power that was destroying everything in its path and then when i had gained enoguht strength, the power was gone. I then knew I would have to resercet her in order to see my plan fullfilled. In order to concer the world."

"Gambit want to know, what you need us for? I mean yous got this Cheir here ta help ya. Why you need us?"

"don't think for a second that you will be slighted, Gambit. Jean may be my right had and my queen but I will need horesman. Men who will do my bidding for me and lead my army and I won't chose just anyone.

Apocolypse walked closer to Jean, placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "you and i will rule the world together. I, king anf you at my side as my queen. what do you say to that, Jean?"

"Call me Jean no more. For Jean is dead! i am Pheonix! Let no one stand in our way! Those who do shall persih in the fire!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Apoclolyspse sadi as he began preparing to make his first move. "Harpoon, take Pheonix down below and make sure she has everyhting she needs or desires and when you are finsihed with that, I have a mission for you."

Harpoon nodded as he did what he was asked and then a female mutant aproched Apocloypse. Her mutation wasn't on the outside but she had a tattoo on her neck that was her mark.

"You can't control her."

"And what makes yuo think that, my dear?"

"Magento has all ready tried. He tried tio cage the beast and failed and because he failed many lost their lives! no one can control her, not even you!"

"Who are you?"

"Carol."

"Well, Carol. Its a good thing that I don't want to control the Pheonix. What I want her to do, she'll simply do out of pure instinct." Apocolypse said and then added when he saw Harpoon was back, " Come, Carol. I wish you to go with Harpoon on his mission. To find other horseman."

* * *

**A/N:Please review. **


	7. We work as a team

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. I haven't always thought that Rogue and Colosuss looked good together. I am a Gambit/Rogue fan myself but for this particular story and what I wanted to do with Rogue, she had to be with Colosuss. I've kinda convinced myself that they look good together however Rogue will always be meant to be with Gambit, in my opinion. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Garadge**

Rogue had gotten behind the wheel of Scott's car and was about to drive off when Peter jumped in the seat next to her and Warren go in the back.

"What the hell are you to doing?" Rogue asked starting the car but not going anywhere until she got an answer.

"Coming with you. What does it look like?" Warren said sarcastically. Typically he wasn't sarcastic towards girls but he felt that Rogue's question deservied a sarcastic reply.

"Why?"

"For the same reason you're chasing after Wolverine. We're Xmen now Rogue. We work together or not at all." Peter replied, knowing that Rogue couldn't argue with him now.

"Fine." Rogue said putting the car in gear and driving off.

Finally, 30 minutes later, Logan was in full view of the car adn Warren noticed, with his bird-like eye vision, that Wolverine was suprisingly wearing his com-link and so he figured he'd tell Rogue.

"Rogue, Logan's wearing a com-link."

"So what good does that do us, if we don't have one?" Rogue replied, " Besides he probabyl all ready knows we're back here."

"Who ever said we didn't have a com-link?" Peter asked pulling a com-link out of his pocket. He'd gotten it off the kitchen table and was going to give it to Strom but he lef before he could do so.

Rogue took the com-link and placed it on her ear and was about to call Logan but saw something in the sky.

"what the hell is that?" Rogue asked stopping the car.  
"I'll go get a better look." Warren said as he took to the skies before Rogue could stop him. As Rogue and Peter watched Warren, Rogue saw somone on the ground. It was a man and he had an arrow aimed at Wolverine. Immediantly Rogue called Lgoan and said, "Watch you left! You've got a guy with an arrow pointed right at your head!"

I know. What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have homework to do or something?"

"We're here cause we wanna go with you. Good thing too." Rogue repiled.

Just then the man with the arrow fired it and before Rogue could warn Wolverien he had jumped off his motorcycle, pulled out his claws and cut the arrow in half. The man continued to fire arrows at Wolverine but the arrows never reachedWolverine cause he blocked every single one.

**MEANWHILE IN THE SKY:**

Up in the sky Warren was fighting the mutant that had first caught their eye. Warren really didn't know why he was fighting her, other than the fact that she started it and now he was defending himself against her. She was very strong and Warren thought she might have super strenght, so she wouldn't be hurt if he threw her to the ground but that was only IF he could throw her to the ground. 

**BACK TO THE ACTION ON THE GROUND:**

A few minutes after Logan had gone into the forest area, Rogue heard him sayd over the com-link, i'm comin' your way.

"did you get him?"

No, lost all trace of him. He's a fight for another day anyway.

Rogue and Peter watched Warren as he fought the mutant, that Rogue could see was a woman. Then, the woman, threw Warren to the ground. Rogue and Colossus had expected him to catch himself and fly up but that didn't happed so Rogue turned to Colossus, who had metaled up and said, "Throw me."

"What?" Colossus exclaimed.

"You heard me!"

"I only do that with Wolverine! He's the only one who can take it!"

Rogue grabbed Colossuss's face, metaling up instantly and kissed him and said, "Trust me, Pete. I can handle it. Now throw me!"

Doing as Rogue had said, Colossus grabbed Rogue, who metaled up again,and threw her just as Wolverine pulled up next to him.

"What, you couldn't have waited?" Wolverine asked watching Rogue fly threw the air and grab on to the mutant woman. A second later the two let out bloody screams as Rogue began to hold on to the mutant even tighter.

"Why won't she let go?" Wolverine asked Colossus.

"She's afraid of falling I guess. I knew I shouldn't have thrown her!"

"don't blame yourself, Colossus." Wolverine said and then added, " I'm going up!"

"one fast ball special coming up!" Colossus said throwing Wolverine at Rogue and when he hit all three mutants fell to the ground. Colossus ran as fast as he could to where his friends had landed and figured he'd find Warren there too but his winged friend was no where to be seen. All he saw was a huge hole and when he walked ot the edge he saw the woman, who was out cold, Wolverine, who now stood at his feet adn Rogue who was slowly waking up.

Colossus ranto the woman and checking her to see if she was alive.

"She's dead. And that fall should hae killed you too Rouge."

"I took her powers. I guess she's got flight AND super strengh, or something like that. I didn't mean to kill her."

"Not your fault kid." Wolverine said, "If anyone killed her it was me."

"Where's Warren?" Rogue asked flying out of the hole as Wolverine climbed and stood by Colossus, "shouldn't he be here?"

"Yeah," Colossus said looking around, " He went down not too far from here."

"Split up and look for him." Logan said but before anyone could move they all heard a voice from behind them.

"Or I could find him for you."

They turned around and saw magneto, in his uniform, with a woman that wasn't Mystique.

"you? Help us?" Wolverine said glaring at Magneto, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Calisto here can deterct mutants and their powers." Magneto said point to the woman next to him, "she can find who your lookiing for and who Im looking for."

"This is insane, Wolveirne!" Colossus exclaimed angrily. He didn't understand why their enemy was now offering to help them search for Warren.

"Its the only lead we've got tinan." Wolverine replied not believing what he was saying. "If we want to find Warren, we've go to work together but I want to get somethin' straight, right now! If you make a wrong move, I'll have Rogue, grab you, bare handed, fly as high as she can go and then drop you."

"Wolverine, i wouldn't have it any other way!" Magneto said and then turned to Calisto and said, "now my dear where are they?"

* * *

**A/N:please review**


	8. Warren

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I've taken forever in putting up this chapter but I've been busy with some stuff and really haven't had time to write. But lets hope once school starts up again, I can actually get some stuff done. Anyway, here is chapter eight. Enjoy**

* * *

When Warren had fallen, the impact with the grund had knocked him out and for that to happen he knew hwe was right abut the mutant having super strength. Warren had expected to find himself in his bed at the mansion because he figured that Rogue, Colossus and Wolverine would have found him and taken him home but to his horror, when he woke up, Warren found himself chained to a vertical metal bed, his wings fully spread out. 

He felt like he was back at Worthington Labs and his father was trying to give him the cure but as he looked around he found that he was in a cave of some sort. There was a blue woman with red hair in the room with. She made him nervous but he wasn't sure why.

"Where am I?" Warren asked the woman thinking she'd know all the answers for some reason.

"You'll find out soon enough." The blue woman said and then walked out of the room. A moment later she came back with a pale grey man, who Warren guessed was in charge. Otherwise, why would the woman have gotten him?

"Who are you? Where am I?" Warren said beginning to panic alittle seeing a pair of men fixing needles and other tools that he had no idea what they were to be used for.

"Calm yourself, Warren. Your no good to me like this."

"What? How do you know my name?" Warren asked. All he wanted to do was go home but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Of that warren was sure.

"I have my ways." The man simply said. Leaving Warren's imagination to guess at how he had found out his name.  
Warren looked at the needles and tools and the two men that had gotten them and then said, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Let's just say, your wings are too out of date for my liking and I'm going to fix all that and turn you from Angel to Arcangel."

* * *

**Back At The Mansion**

Storm and Banshee sat in the living room, alone, talking when Logan, Pete and Rogue came storming in but before Ororro could say anything to them, Magneto and the woman she had fought and thought she had killed at Alcatraz, appeared behind Rogue and Colossus. A gust of wind, curtisoy of storm, blew threw the room and shut the door.

"Logan, what is he doing here?" Strom asked evenly not looking at anything else but Magneto and the woman. The school had become hers when Xavier was believed to be dead and she would do anything to protect the school and the children in it, no matter what.

"He's helping us find Warren." Logan replied looking at Strom, knowing she wasn't happy.

"Why does Warren need finding?"

"Its along story Storm." Logan said not wanting to deal with this right now. They needed to find Warren and something told Logan that the boy was in trouble, "Storm, this is Calisto."

"Oh yeah, we've met." Strom said in a voice that challenged the woman. "Didn't I kill you all ready?"

"I don't know Weather Witch. Haven't you ever heard that bad guys don't die?"

"Tell me about it." Logan said referring to Jean and everyone in the room, save Calisto and Magneto, knew it. "Storm," Logan continued," Calisto can detect other mutants and their powers. I came here before leavin' to find Warren cause I think he's in trouble and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Actually, Logan. Sean and I were just talking and he's agreed to watch over the mansion while I go out of town for a little while."  
Strom said hoping Logan, rogue and Colosuss got the hint that she was going to Muir Island to see Xavier. She didn't want Magneto to know that Xavier was alive until she had had a chance to talk to the wise telepath.

"Where are you going?" Colossus asked.

"Back to Africa for a couple of days. Something has come up, so I'm going to go back home for awhile. I won't be gone long. Be careful getting Warren back."

"Always are Strom." Rogue said as they left the room and headed to the hanger, where they would load up in the new jet and go where ever Calisto said Warren was.

* * *

A/N: Please review 


	9. Wandering through the woods

**A/N:This chapter was actually fun to write. I hope you like it. Enjoy  
**

* * *

**Muir Island**

It had been a long time since charles had cooked a meal standing up. Hell it had been just about as long since the last time he cooked, seeing as how jean and Strom always took turns but he wanted to do something for Moira so he attempted to make her sausage and eggs but it didn't quite go as planned. Needless to say, it ended with Xavier putting his hand under cold water and Moira getting the fire extinguisher.  
A few moments later they were having coffee out on the front patio.

"Is your hand all right charles"

"Yes, Moira. Its all right. Thank you for asking."

"You know Charles, its going to take me awhile to get used to you looking the way you do." Moira said referring to his new body. She wasn't quite used to it yet. Every time she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of the man as the man who would never move but that had all changed.

"Well Moira, its going..." Charles began but never finished his sentence. He had a blank stare on his face and wouldn't answer when she called his name. At first she thought something was physically wrong but then she realized that she had seen that stare before. It was the stare he had when something mentally had caught his attention.

"Charles?"  
"Yes?"He finally said after a few more minutes.  
"What caught your attention?"  
"Jean."  
"Jean Grey? But she?s dead. You know that.?"  
"No, Moira she's very much alive. Her power is what caught my attention. She'd back Moira and this time I don't know if we can stop her." Charles said. Moira realized that he looked exhausted. So she walked over to him and said, "Why don't I take you back to bed. I think this is all a little much for you."

"Yes, maybe that would be a good idea."

* * *

"Logan there's nothing but trees out here."Rogue said looking around. They'd been out in this forest for only God knows how long and still hadn't found anything. She was beginning to think that Calisto was sending them on a wild goose chase. 

"Their here. I ..." Calisto began but let her sentence hang in the air.

"Calisto?" Magneto said, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. Mystique's gone and so is the other mutant she was with but the one their looking for, Warren, he?s still here and so?s another one. He can charge anything with kinetic energy. Class four. Very..."

Suddenly, a playing card charged with kinetic energy came flying through the air and nearly hit Wolveirne in the arm but missed and blew up the tree he had just passed.

"Close." Calisto finished

"You think you could have warned me darlin?"

"If I wanted to, maybe."

Wolveirne ignored Calisto's comment and payed attention to the man in front of them. He was tall, about Rogue's age, wore a trench coat and had a metal stick.

"You come lookin' for someone monami?" the man asked in a Cajain accent.

"What's it too ya bub?" Logan asked pulling out his claws. He didn?t take too kindly to someone who threw charged cards at him, espesually when he was looking from someone.

"Cause if ya are, Gambit's gonna have to teach ya a lesson about comin' onta other people's property."

"Bring it on, lil man!" Wolverine said as he charged Gambit, who spun his metal stick and when Logan got close enough, he jumped in the air and smacked him on the head, thinking it would knock the lone mutant out. It didn?t even slow him down, Wolverine grabbed Gambit but the neck, with on hand and with his other pointed his claws an inch away from the Cajian's face.

"Hope that was worth it for you." Logan said as Gambit, managed to place his left hand on Logan?s claws that were pointed at his face. Seeing this Logan simply said, "Give it up bub! You see what my skull did to your little magic wand? My whole skeleton's laced with this adamantium crap. You can't beat me."  
"Gambit ..already..have." Gambit said, "See Gambit got the power to charge up anything and make it go boom. Long as its not organic. And since these metal bones of yours ain't flesh and blood, Ol' Gambit here's been heatin' 'em up as we speak. You so much as nick me, I blow you up from the inside out. Take half this forest with us."

"Should we go help him?"Colossus asked rogue. He didn't much care for standing there and doing nothing when he could be doing something to help the situation.

"No, let Logan handle it. We'll know when we need to help."

"So we're gonna wait until his head blows off?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You're bluffin'" Wolverine said calling Gambit out.

"Tick, tick, tick.." Gambit said and that made wolverine think he wasn't bluffing so he retracted his claws and Gambit continued to speak,

"Smart move. And by the by..." Gambit charged the broken metal stick, "...ain't the size of the wand..." and stuck it in Wolverien's mouth, fully charged, ...  
"it's the magic in it."

As Gambit jumped backwards, the kinetic engery in the wand exploded, taking half of Logan's face with it. As Logan dropped to the ground, Colossus, not metaling up, said, "No we take him?"

"Now we take him." Rogue said flying at Gambit as Colossus ran after him but Rogue never got there because the second she took off she was knocked down by a metal winged man, with blue skin and blonde hair and wore a black uniform with blue and red stripes on the arms. They hit a try and when Rogue was able to get a good look at him she realized it was Warren.

"Warren? Oh my God, who did this to you?"

"I am not Warren! My name is Death and I am a horseman of Apocolypse!" It was then that Rogue knew her friend had been brainwashed by who ever this Apocolypse guy was but she was determained to find out and there was only one person who could lead them to Apocolypse: Gambit.

Colosuss charged Gambit and punched him in the face. Gambit came back and threw a charged card at Colossus but missed and hit Calisto instead. She was thrown back, due to the blast of the card blowing up in her face, and was out cold. This angered magneto so he joined in on the action. Seeing that the only metal that Gambit had on him was his belt, Magneto manipulated it and wrapped it around the young cajain and managed to keep his hands from the metal and his cards because of it.

"Thanks," Colossus said to magneto, not believeing he was actually thanking his enemy for the help. They turned around and saw Rogue flying through the trees and trying to get away from a metal winged man.

"Rogue is that..."

"Yeah, Pete, it's Warren! He's been brainwashed!"

"Can you shake him?"

"What the hell does it look like I'm tryin' to do? Play him at chess? Yeah I can shake him. Be back in two shakes of a dogs tail."Rogue said as she flew off out of site. A few minutes later she was back and she landed and walked towards Gambit.

"Suga, you've gone and messed with the wrong crowd! Now who the hell is Apocolypse?"

"Gamibt ain't tellin' you nothin!"

"Oh you'll talk all right!" Rogue said taking her gloves off and was about to touch Gambit when Colossus said, "Rogue, behind you!"

It was Warren and he was back for Rogue but before he could get to her, he froze in mid air. Magneto had a hold of his wings and wasn't going to let go. Rogue looked at him and said, "You can thank me later. Continue."

She was about to but as everything had been going on, Gambit had managed to put his pinky finger on the metal and had slowly been charging it. He let go and it blew up sending everyone, including himself, flying. When Rogue stood to her feet, she heard Gambit said, however she could not see him, "Sorry, Cheir but maybe you'll have more luck capturing Gambit another time. Oravua!"

"He's gone." Colossus said

"For now." Rogue said as she turned and saw that Logan was still in the process of healing. "Pete, carry Logan. I'll fly us home. Lets go."

* * *

**DISCLAMER: The lines shared between Logan and Gambit are not my own. They are from Ultimate Xmen vol. 10: Cry Wolf. I saw that scene and didn't think I could write it any better.**

**A/N:Please Review.**


	10. Muir Island

**A/N:Not much I can say about this chapter. Hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

Storm landed the jet on Muir Island. She hated coming unannounced but she had a feeling that if she had asked Moira if she could show up, she'd be told no. She wanted to see Charles for herself. Part of her didn't believe that a man who had been ripped apart could be alive but Charles was always full of surprises.

Storm rang the door bell and with in a few moments, Moira opened the door.

"Storm."

"Hi Moira. Is he here?"

"Yes. I was expecting you to come, espesually since he hadn't told you himself. Come on in. He's resting in the back. I'll take you to him."

* * *

Wolvierine, who was fully recoved by now, lead the way to the med-lab where they placed Calisto and Angel. During the flight home, Angel, or Death as he was refuring to himself, became such a pain that Rogue put the jet on auto pilot and knocked him out with her super strength.

"You," Wolverine said to Magneto, "Stay here."

"You two be all right down here while I go check on somethin'?"

"yeah, we'll be fine Logan." Rogue replied pulling off her gloves and keeping them off until Logan got back. She would use her power if she had to and everyone knew that.

Logan ran out of the hall and went up the elevator. He ran into Sean and asked, "where did Strom go?'

"Muir Island. Didn't you get that from what she said earlier boy-o?"

"Just checkin'." Logan said as he ran to Strom's room where he picked up the phone and dialed Muir Island.

* * *

**Muir Island:**

Moira lead Strom to Xavier's room and when they got there, Strom found Xavier reading a book, which he put aside when he saw Storm walk into the room. The phone rang, Moira left Strom in the room as she went to answer it.

"Strom. I had no doubt that you would eventually find out."

Storm simply smiled as she pulled up a chair and sat next to Charles's bed. For a while no one said anything but finally Strom asked, "But why? Why didn't you tell us that you were alive?"

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you but you wouldn't understand."

"What? I wouldn't understand what?" Storm asked, "Charles, I've been with you just as long as Scott and Jean have, okay maybe not as long as jean, but whatever your reasone for not telling us, I'm sure I can comprehend."

"Storm," Moira said walking back into the room, "the phone is for you lass. You can take it in the hall if ya like."

Strom nodded her head and walked out into the hall, closed the door behind her and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Storm, it logan." _

"Did you find Warren?"

"_Yeah we found him but he ain't the same." _

"What do you mean?"

"_This Apocolypse guy expiremented on him. Took his feathered wings and gave him metal ones. The guy even turned Warren's skin blue." _

"why? Why on earth would anyone want to do that to anyone espesually warren?"

"_I don't know Storm but he isn't himself, mentally even. He keeps saying that he's the Horseman Death and Apocolypse will make us pay. He doesn't know who he is, Storm." _

"Your saying he's been brain washed."

"_Yeah, 'fraid so. That's why I called. We need the Professer……" _

"To unlock his mind. I know but I don't know if he's going to do it."

"_He being stubborn?" _

"He won't tell me why he didn't tell us that he was alive. He said I wouldn't understand."

"_Maybe he's right. Maybe its something that you never thought he'd be capable of doing and something you never saw coming." _

"Maybe. I've got to go Logan. Take care."  
_"You too Strom."_

Strom hung up the phone and walked back into the room and stood at Xavier's bed.

"Something wrong Storm?" Moira asked seeing Storm's upset face.

"Yeah actually. Warren was captured by a mutant named Apocolypse and he experiemented on him. Gave him metal wings and blue skin. Logan was on the phone."

"Does he know why Apocolypse did this?" Xavier asked.

"No, all Warren says is that he is the Horseman Death. He doesn't remember who he is. Charles, we need you to….."

"Read his mind. I knew you were going to say that. Strom, the mind isn't a box that can be opened and reopened….."

"It has to discover things for itself. Don't feed that speech to me, Charles. That is saved for Wolverine. This is different. You've never read Warren's mind before besides he is one of us and we can't just leave him to be a pawn for Apocalypse."

"I'm afraid its too late for that." Xavier said as Strom shook her head. She never realized how stubborn Charles actually was. She had always known that he would never give into Magneto or anyone else who saw something different than his dream but she didn't think he wouldn't help one of his students.

"Charles, at least come back with me." Strom pleaded. "The students, they need you."

"Your in charge now Strom. They no longer need me but you. You are the one they will look up to from now on."

"Maybe but they deserve to see you one more time. If you don't come back for Warren or the other students, come back for Jean."

"Strom, I can't help her. I couldn't stop her the first time. Why do you think I could stop her now?"

**"I don't know! Maybe because she could be weaker than before somehow! I don't know!"** Strom said yelling. She had lost her temper and when she realized it she closed her eyes and tried to calm down and the she said, "You know, your right. I guess I don't understand why you won't come back. I hope you reconsider. Think about everything that's happening. Warren needs you, charles. We all do." Storm took one last look at Xavier and walked out of the room and headed for the jet.

* * *

**A/N:Please Review**


End file.
